reaching out
by heartlova
Summary: hurt, love , lost can't explain more: hope you like it and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1:onyx eye's

**This is my first long sasuhina fanfic, please dont mind my typo's or mistakes and an o.o.c. person...er charactor lol**

**Anyways please read and review, also on top of that enjoy :)**

**point's : hinata :19**

**hanabi: 16**

**neiji: 23**

**sasuke: 19**

**itachi : 27**

**hana : 27**

**all the rookies are 19 **

**there is no mention of the rookies until the 5 or 6 chapter...i still havent decided..**

**mikato and her husband are alive and itachi isnt evill..**

**REACHING OUT...**

**CHAPTER 1: RUNNING..**

**(hinata's p.o.v.)**

"_happy birthday hina.."_ i whisphered to my self as i laid my head against the wall of the blank room. It's been 4 years since i ever seen the outside of this room. I felt trapped, imprisoned between these white walls, stuck in place, isoliated from every one and everything. I was hidden from the outside world since my father was ashamed of me. He locked me up in this room with noone except the servents, who also treated me poorly.

I haven't seen either of my older cousin neji or my younger sister hanabi in two year's, they used to visit me secretly up until my father found out and i never saw them again after that.

Father was the only relative allowed in, he would come every week once or twice, but mostly once and beat me uncontious, yelling at me telling me how i was a disgrace and how i didnt deserve to live.

I looked around the room yearning for some sunlight, sadly the windows were blocked and door's were locked. I must of missed out on a lot due to my isolation. I recalled the memmory of how i became like this:

**Flashback:**

_Hinata was sitting in her room waiting for the guest to come for her 15 th birthday, but no one has come till now. 'i wonder what's takeing the guests so long' hinata asked herself ._

_Her father stormed into her room and she shivered at the evil grin he gave her._

"_hinata sadly the party was cancelled because i got a specil present for you..."_

_Hinata smiled meakly at her father as he dragged her to the car. They drove with out saying a word but hinata spoke as they came to a hult infront of a mansionand entered it._

"_what is it father?" she was anxious._

_They strolled through the hall hulting in front of a room. And hashi answered "this!" as he shoved the timid girl in the room and beat her merclessly. Little did hinata know it would be her last time seeing outside of that room_.

**End flashback**

I felt tear's trickel down my bruised cheek's and i shivered rembering the pain, i felt the burn's and scar's on my body sting.

More tear's fell from my eye's and i shivered again from the cold since all i wore was a light white night gown covered in my blood stain's.

I closed my eye's trying to rember my past and the images of my mother poped up in my mind.i miss her and i dought that i'd be here if she were still alive. I can,t remmber anyone else except her and hanabi and neji. The other faces are blurry,i try my hardest to remmber but each time i do my head start's to pound.

i sat quietly waiting for my lunch but it didnt come neither did my breakfast, i was getting really hungry and dizzy.

a soft knock interupted my thought's and i began to panic. 'no it can't be father he came yesterday,' i thought as i cureled up into a ball and closesd my eye's tightly waiting for the pain but it never came. i stayed frozen as the footstep's came to a hult in front of me, but i didn't move.

"hurry up, noone's around, i packed some thing's...no forget about the thing's and stand up.." a women whisphered.

i didn't budge and the women was looseing her cool as she pulled me up and dragged me out the room. we stoped in front of the back door before i opened my eye's. she opened it and everything was bright, my eye's stung . the sunlight i wished for was blinding me and made me feel warm. I shook as i took my first step outside 'my first step to freedom' i thought.

_**scretch!**_

suddenly my heart began to pound hard against my chest as i turned to see the front door being slamed open and men wearing black suit's were carrying gun's.

the door behind me closed and the women began to yell from behind the door...

"RUN HINATA ! RUN AND DON'T LOOK OR EVEN...COME BACK!..run run" her voice was fading as the sound of gun shot's were heard. suddenly the word run sunk in my mind and my feet began to move and i felt the wind rustle against my hair, my leg's were sore but i didn't dare turn around nor look back...i just ran and winced as the wound's on my leg's reopened but i still didn't stop.

i ran but not really far because i could feel the men gain up to me and suddenly i fell but i didn't hit the ground, i looked up to meet a pair onyx colored eye's before every thing went black.

**sorry about it not haveing as much detail but i was in a hurry since i was leaveing so yah plz review...thank you**


	2. Chapter 2: the girl in the night gown

**thank you for the review...not review's... im depressed but i wont be let down, any way's this is the second chapter..read and enjoy ... also plz review**

**reaching out...**

**chapter 2: the girl in the white night gown...**

sasuke sat holding in his anger as his father spoke.

"as you know you are the heir since itachi quit to become a doctor, and you will do anything for the sake of this business" fakugto said.

sasuke just glared " what do you have planed?" sasuke asked suspious.

fakugto smirked " say hello to your fiancee" he said as the door opened and a girl with black hair and lavender tinted eye's stepped in. she looked at sasuke which made him shiver in anger.

"MY WHAT?" sasuke argued.

"sasuke this is hanabi hyuga your fiancee"

"HELL NO!" sasuke yelled.

"if it's the age, you two wont be bounded until after 5 year's, so don't worry she'll be 18 or older.."

"GO-TO-HELL- OLD MAN!" sasuke sneered as he grabbed his jacket and walked out but was stoped by haishi and neji hyuga.

haishi smirked " i guess you met your fiancee"

neji only glared and sasuke yelled" SHUT UP!" as he pushed pasted them.

neji watched the uchiha amuzed and smirked thinking ' he's got gut's'.

hanabi on the other hand was on the verge of tear's wishing hinata was there to save her.

mikato was knitting a sweater for her little sasuke, when he barged in.

"THAT OLD MEN!...HE'S INSANE! AND SUCH A ##$#$!" ( PLZ excuse sasuke for cussing thank you:)

mikato smiled" i guess you saw hanabi"

sasuke calmed down a bit " you too, how do you know her any way?"

"well she was my best friend's daughter, her mother used to visit me all the time with hinata..hanabi's older sister. but i havent seen any of them since 12 year's ago.."

"if she had an older sister then where is she?"

mikato smiled sadly as if she remmbered some thing sad " she died..."

sasuke couldnt help but feel cirous " how..."

"on her 15th birthday, i heard she got in to a car wreak"

sasuke felt he needed to change the subject seeing his mother tearing " so... whatchya doin?" he asked pointing at the half knitted sweater in his mother's lap.

mikato suddenly brightened and smiled " a sweater for my baby boy"

sasuke sighed embaressed " uh..thank's mom.." 'god this old women' he thought.

itachi walked in the house with his wife hana, both tired from hospitle work.

"i'm so tired "hana said yawning

"hn. same here, i'm going to check on sasuke"

"okay..well then im going to take a bath and a short nap.." hana said as she kissed him on the cheek and went upstair's.

itachi sighed when he entered his brother's room who was paceing around the room talking to him self.

itachi smirked " i didn't know handleing the compony was making you go insane.."

sasuke stoped paceing and plopped himself on his bed " it's all that old fart's fault.." he complained.

"yeah and how?" itachi asked

"he want's me to marry hanabi hyuga!"

"hn."

" and plus that haishi guy irrates me more than naruto."

"hn."

"SASUKE!" fakugto yelled from down stair's.

"YEAH I KNOW, I'LL BE DOWN IN HALF AN HOUR..UGGHHH!" sasuke answered.

"what's that all about?" itachi asked seeing his brother graunt.

" business dinner for the yamaka and haruno corps."

itachi smirked " don't let them get ya down this time."

"stupid fangirl's" sasuke spat.

sasuke was in his suit sitting on the poarch, waiting for his parent's. he came out earlier since he wanted to get's some fresh air before sakura and ino would claw him at the dinner...heck karin could be there too.

he shivered at the meer thought of them. the door finally opened, mikato and fakugto came out formally dressed and ready to go looking like a 'so in love' couple which made sasuke sick.

"tch. let's get going" sasuke said in disgust. 'old people shouldnt be allowed to be l;ike this in public.' he thought.

suddenly gunshot's were heard and a gril in a white night gown was running in veiw. from the distance sasuke could see she was running from some gun men.

without thinking sasuke ran to the girl catching her in time as she fell into his arm's. she looked up at him and he looked down at her only to see a set of lavender tinted inoccent looking eye's. he watched as her eyelids dropped and she collapsed limbly in his arm's chanting:

"_run...run...run..."_

**thank you for reading, and plz do review...**


	3. Chapter 3: the choker

**thank you very much for the review's , and know to the story...**

**reaching out...**

**chapter 3: the choker **

Sasuke quickly lifted the girl in his arm's and ran to the house, and second's later Fakugto grabbed his wife and hurried in after sasuke and slammed the door shut. He looked out the window from behind the curtin and watched as the the gunmen scattered wondering where the girl disappered to. Soon enough they retreated and fakugto turned to his gasping wife.

mikato gasped as she saw the wound's on the girl's body and blood dripping every where soaking the couch the girl was placed on.

Fakugto looked at his mikato whose eye's wailed up in tear's, then to his son who was still in place,frozen. He sighed and decided to do something about it. "sasuke, call itachi down now!" he commanded while comferting his sensetive wife.

" hush now mikato.. be strong, everything will be alright.." he whisphered in mikato's hair.

"haishi- sama, haishi- sama " shiku, hasihi's right hand man called out panting.

" what is it?" haishi asked still looking through the file's on his desk.

"hinata- sama has escaped, we went after her but we lost track of her..."

"anything else?" he asked still calm.

'how could he be calm at a time like this, all the secret's of his real face are in that gril's mind!' " yes, kureni was killed, one of the men shot her when she helped hinata- sama escape."

haishi smirked which made shiku gulp " well then just find a cover story for kureni's death and leave the rest to me..."

" w-what about hinata- sama?"

haishi grinned evilly " she's bound to show up soon..and when she does i will.."

little did haishi know that a certain hyuga over heard the conversation and thought ' hinata is alive? i can't belive it... thank god she safe...' the person mentaly cried.

hanabi waslying on her bed in her room thinking about the contract proposal and her surpriseing engagement to the cold hearted uchiha. She hated her father for being like the man he is but the most thing she hated him for was the fact he killed her dear older sister hinata...'hinata... "you promised to never leave me!" hanabi punched her pillow in frustration.

She recalled the memmory of the last time she saw her sister.

_**flashback:**_

_"come on hanabi, the cost is clear, hinata's room is down the hall" neji said tugging her sleeve dragging her down the deserted hall._

_hanabi was in tear's, it has been around a month in a half since her last secret meeting with her sister. They stood in front of hinata's room waiting for kureni to open the door as usual but this time some one excpeted opened it and when they got in hanabi's tears fell non stop at the sight of her bleeding sister, her father was the one who opened the door, it seems they had the day wrong._

_"HINATA!" hanabi ran to her sisters aid only haishi grabbed he. " NO! NO!LET ME GO!" she got out of his death grip and knelt down beside her and held her hand._

_"hinata please don't leave me.." she begged._

_"..."hinata was silent._

_"please...promise me to never leave me..!" hanabi begged even more and hugged her sister tightly._

_hinata hugged her back with her remaining strength and said "i promise..." and fell limply in hanabi's arm's._

_"NO!NO!" hanabi wailed as haishi pulled her away pushing both her and neji out._

_before he closed the door he looked hanabi in the eye and said "because of you, hinata will die tonight,,,"_

_**end flashback-**_

'hinata..' she thought ' i miss you...why'd you have to die...? it's all my fault..'

her thought's were disrupted when a servent came into her room. " hanabi -sama, we have to leave to the the yamaka and haruno corps. dinner in an hour, please prepare your self in formal wear."

" hai.." she answered hopping off the bed wipeing her tear's. 'only one more week...' she thought.

after hana and itachi finished patching up the girl both sighed and remained silent. mikato noticed this and asked worried " is something wrong?"

" yeah..." hana said

" it appears that this girl was a victum of abuse.." itachi continued.

mikato gasped " what? but who would do some thing like that?.."

"i don't know.." itachi answered.

everyone seemed depressed but sasuke however was confused. 'what the hell was i thinking? i could of got my whole family killed for that girl... who is she any way?' he thought looking at the girl.

He noticed that she had very long silky hair, it was as if she had never cut it before. the girl looked pale, and really beat up, but looked very peaceful in her sleep. he lowered his gaze down from her closed eye's but stopped at her neck. His eye cought something black, and lacy. It was a choker with a metal medalion on in, he soothed the cold metal between his finger's and turned it over.

His eye's widend with realization of what was on the metal peaice, it was a symbol, but not any symbol, but the hyuga corp's symbol.

"mom...dad.. i think i discovered a part of the girl's identity.."

mikato froze as fakugto smirked " hn. it look's like we found our selve's an important hyuga"

"what do you mean important?" sasuke asked with ciriousty.

" what i know is that only the main family passes down these medalion's to their heir's ... but the question is, how could she have one?" fakugto was thinking hard about the matter " i guess she is important, but the best thing we could do is dig for some dirt.."

sasuke looked at itachi who shrugged " dig some dirt? for what?"

fakugto's smirk widened " simple answer my son's, blackmail.. okay itachi get dressed, you. me and sasuke are going to the dinner, hana coild come too, but as for mikato you stay with the girl.."

hana and itachi sighed " it look's like our day is longer than we expected.." hana said.

"hn. guess it can't be help" itachi said as they left to change.

fakugto looked at his wife and smile " this will sure be great... "

soon enough they left and mikato sat beside the girl, constintly changeing her towel's and wipeing her face.

'where have i seen her before... she look's so familar' mikato was frustrated and it was irratating her but she kept thinking.

mikato studied her carfully and flinched when the girl opened her eye's. mikato smiled " hello d..." she stopped mid sentance at the sight of the girl's eye's as constant image's of a young raven haired girl flashed in her mind.

she opened her mouth to speak and the only thing that came out was the girl's name.

" h-hinata..." ' it can't be...'

**this is my cliffy...muhahaha..lol**

**any way's please leave some review's and try to not be in shock for what's comeing up...**

**till next week er depend's on when i update**

**polarpop16**

**p.s. REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, ID APPERCIATE IT!**

**thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: info

**hello again, now we shall begin the story but first i must thank you for the review's so **

**thank you!**

**now with the story:**

**reaching out...**

**chapter 4: info...**

_mikato studied her carefully and flinched when the girl opened her eye's. mikato smiled " hello d..." she stopped mid sentence at the sight of the girl's eye's as constant image's of a young raven haired girl flashed in her mind. _

_she opened her mouth to speak and the only thing that came out was the girl's name._

_" h-hinata..." ' it can't be...'_

_o..._

" okay my boy's act natural and gather as much in formation as possible." fakugto said as he stepped in the hall.

sasuke walked away to find a great source for the information, hanabi hyuga. he walked up to her but didn't smile. " hey.."

she tried to smile but she couldn't " hey.."

" mind if i ask you a personal question..."

" nope..."

" who is your sister, many people keep talking about her..."

hanabi twitched, but of course she had an image to protect plus she thought of how good she would feel telling some strange person about hinata. " her name's hinata, she was the closest thing to me after mother's death but now she's gone so..."

tear's fell from her eye's uncontrollably but she managed to hold in the sob's. " i miss her allot but it's okay because i feel her presence with me all the time and i will probably see her soon..."

sasuke was listening carefully but felt a weird feeling of sympathy towards the tearing girl and flinched at her last word's " what do you mean.."

hanabi wiped her tear's and smile "oh nothing, anything else you want to know?"

"yes..do you by any chance have a picture of her?"

hanabi nodded ' something is up…what are the uchiha's up to..' she thought as she took out her wallet and handed him a wallet sized picture.

sasuke looked at the picture studying the image very closely , the girl in the picture resembled the girl at the house, but had shorter hair and looked a lot happier. he wondered what was going on..

he handed the picture back to hanabi " she look's like you.. you know if you were planning to join her wait at least a little longer,,"

hanabi's eye's widened " um..I think I should go.. bye." she waved and ran out of the room.

sasuke watched as hanabi ran out then walked around hoping that sakura and ino were busy or distracted. ' seem's like there…' his thought's were disturbed

"SASUKE..KUN!" ' shit… too soon..'

he tried to walk away as if he hadn't heard his name but two pair's of hand's pulled him back.

" sasuke-kun long time no see.." sakura said hugging his arm. he would have shook her off but ino had his other arm,

" back off ino-pig"

" what was that forehead?"

" shut up!" sakura sneered letting go of sasuke jumping ino tackling her to the ground. relieved sasuke took the chance and ran off to the car waiting for the rest of his family.

…o..o..o

neji watched as hanabi ran out of the room and felt the need to comfort her. He walked out elegantly out making the women in the room stare in awe, he made his way to the bathroom and knocked the door softly.

"hanabi…"

" er…y-es" she sobbed.

neji felt angry now " what did the bastard do to you this time?…" he asked.

"n-nothing, all he did was ask who hinata was and I choked up… neji I miss her….I can't help but wish to join her!"

neji opened the door slamming it and hugged hanabi who was curled up on the floor" don't say that! you don't know how many people care for you… you can't leave me too…"

hanabi wailed and buried her face in his chest soaking his blouse " I cant help but wish to see her again.."

" I know… but do you think she'll be happy if you die.."

hanabi didn't answer but sobbed harder and neji held her tightly until she fell asleep. he gracefully lifted her and walked out to the car thinking ' we all miss her...'

o;o;..

sasuke sat on a curb near the car waiting for any sign of his brother or father. he sighed and took out a cigarette lighting it.

he sat thinking about the resemblance between hinata and the girl at his house….' so the heir is alive after all' he thought.

sasuke was in deep thought to notice naruto sitting beside him, he noticed him when he took the cigar from his hand and crushed it under his foot.

" what's up man, I never seen you smoke unless your stressed."

sasuke glared at him and took out another cigarette avoiding naruto's hand's that were trying to snatch it.

" it's nothing dope.. it's just business."

" what ever, I heard your engaged.. congragulation's teme."

" shut up.. I don't even know what your talking about.."

naruto sighed and stood up " well I guess I'll leave you to think also I don't want to die of cancer,.." he said avoiding the smoke fume's. and walked away.

"dope.." whisphered throwing the cigar on the ground and stood up leaning against the car. soon enough itachi and hana showed up.

itachi twitched his nose in disgust " were you smoking again… you know that I wont be able to save you from lung cancer.."

" shut up.. where's the old man?"

" oh he's coming, I think he found out some dangerous new's. I didn't though, what about you?"

sasuke nodded " yep and I know more than you could imagine.."

they all stayed silent choosing not to talk at the moment.

minute's later fakugto walked up to them and they got in the car and drove off. sasuke stared out the window and watched as neji hyuga carried an unconious heiress in his arm's and felt bad. ' poor kid..' he thought as he passed them.

.o…o..o

hinata opened her eye's and winced in pain as she felt her sore body, she looked up to seen a women with black hair and onyx colored eye's but they weren't the one's she saw before she passed out. the women smile and said " hello d…" she stopped and her eye's widened as if she was shocked and said her name.

" h-hinata.." ' how did she know my name?' she thought.

she wanted to speck but her throat felt dry and she started to cough ,she sat up. the women kindly handed her water and she drank it.

she looked back at the women again and spoke " h-how d-did you know m-my name?" she asked.

" do you remember me?"

hinata shook her head. and the women continued " guess not, but I don't think you could since you haven't seen me since 12 year's..heheh"

" w-who a-are you?" hinata asked feeling lost.

" I'm mikato uchiha, your mother's best friend.. but I just don't get it, people told me you died, how are you alive?"

hinata smiled sadly " f-father..h-he faked my death.."

hinata explained everything that has happened to her after her isolation and how she ended up in the place she was now. mikato listened and almost cried feeling horrible when hinata told her about how she was abused.

" father even told hanabi that he killed me because of her secret visit's and she blamed herself…" hinata said.

" hanabi.. she misses you.. a lot"

hinata turned and face mikato despite her tear's she spoke " do y-you know where she is? I need to see her before she does some thing wrong to hurt her self… please.." she begged.

mikato sighed "we'll have to wait till the rest come back then we'll know if you could."

hinata nodded and cureled up on the couch but sat up quickly when the door opened.

3 men and a women walked in, she looked at each one but her gaze stopped at the familiar pair of onyx eye's.

" so she's finally awake" …

**thank you for reading.. I honestly don't know where this story is headed but I think it's getting interesting.. don't ya think..**

**anyway's hope ya enjoyed it and plzzzzzzzzz review..**

**till next time:**

**polarpop16**


	5. Chapter 5: fakugto's source

**Thank you very much for the review's, I was so happy so I decided to update fast, so with out further interruption on with the story!**

**Chapter 5 : fakugto's source**

**(hinata's p.o.v.)**

I was tired but could care less, the most important thing now was to reach hanabi, the sooner the better. I know for sure that she is rash and doesn't think before she act's.

Talking with mikato was nice, I had the feeling that met her before but I couldn't remember. She said she was mother's best friend so she must've been very close to her. This women did remind me of mother with her gentleness and kind warm hearted smile.

I turned to the door which was suddenly open and 3 men and a women walked in. They were formally dressed and looked worn out, my eye's traveled across their face and landed on at pair of familiar onyx eye's.

He stared back at me, and I couldn't help but feel warmth over come me. I broke away when the eldest of the men spoke. " so she's awake…"

He was old but what fantasized me was the fact he could pull of one of neji's famous smirks.

"yes dear, how was the dinner?" mikato asked.

I turned back to mikato who was smiling warmly. It was definite she was one of mother's friend's.

" it was fine.. Could you, sasuke and itachi come to the study immediately?" he sounded stern and powerful like father but at the same time there was warmth in his voice, warmth father could never have.

Soon they left, now I was alone or so I thought until the women came and sat at the spot where mikato was earlier.

I studied her, she was tall yet very pretty. She had brown hair pulled up in a pony tail and had a pair of chocolate hazel eye's. she smiled and greeted me.

" hi, I'm hana"

I smiled back and before I could greet her back images of a boy with the same smile, eye's and hair color appeared before me, laughing cheerfully.

_**Flashback-**_

_Hinata was sitting under the tree crying when kiba found her. He sat down beside her furious yet concerned. _

" _hina I can't believe you actually confessed to naruto..and that jerk rejected you" "_

_Hinata sobbed hard " I'm just stupid…"_

_Kiba turned to face her " no you are not hina… you are just way out of his league" he smiled down at her._

_Hinata wiped her tear's and smiled " thank you, you always know how to cheer me up." _

_Kiba hugged her tightly " hell, what are friend's for?"_

_They pulled away and kiba felt the need to change the subject " umm.. Ya know the kin girl ."_

"_yeah, what about her..?"_

" _she confessed a week ago and know were dateing, I think I'm starting to like her."_

" _really! Omg that's great"_

" _ya think so?"_

" _yeah, you should bring her over to my 15th__ birthday party this weekend so I can meet her in person this time."_

_Kiba hugged her " sure thing. You're the best"_

_Hinata smiled " hell, what are friend's for.."_

_**End flashback- **_

I felt weird, my head was pounding and my heart was racing as I remembered that day. I felt the whole world shake or was that just me? Dizziness was taking over and I found my self only call his name.

"k-kiba…"

**(Normal p.o.v.)**

Hana's eye's widened " how do you know my brother?" she asked.

After a few minute's hinata calmed down a bit " I-I don't know… I just.." tear's of frustration rolled down her cheek's and she sobbed hard. Hana immediately pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down.

" shhhh, it's okay rest for now.."

0.o..o.o

( with the uchiha's)

" so your positive she's hinata hyuga, the hyuga heiress." itachi asked a bit unsure.

Fakugto nodded " yes, my source over heard many thing's and one was hinata's escape."

"and who exactly was your source?" itachi asked

" her nanny, she was really close to her."

Mikato smiled " I'm also positive that she's hinata, she's grown so beautifully, exactly how her mother was…poor thing has been through a lot, she was abused by her father."

Sasuke watched the smile on mikato's face fade so he spoke " yes im sure too, hanabi showed me a picture… we talked about her a lot and I also picked up hint's of what hanabi was thinking"

" and what's that.?" fakugto asked.

" she want's to committee suicide,"

Mikato gasped " what? Probably that's what hinata was thinking when she asked to meet hanabi."

Itachi felt the need to change the subject " so what else did you find out dad?"

" haishi was trying to kill hinata but a maid at the mansion helped her escape."

" yeah she told me that too. Fakugto hunny could hinata meet hanabi, I think the sooner the better." mikato suggested.

Fakugto sighed " I don't know.."

Sasuke decided it would be best too " I think she should too, I'll invite her alone for dinner at our house tomorrow"" sound's like a plan, call her now and itachi go check on hinata and your wife." fakugto ordered.

Without hesitation itachi left, fakugto turned to sasuke. " what part of call her now don't you understand boy?"

" what part of it's past midnight don't you get old man?"

Mikato sighed " sasuke just call her."

"but-"

" now!"

" fine! Tch. Old people"

o.o.o..ooo

As the car parked outside the hyuga mansion, hanabi woke up. Neji helped her out of the car and smiled " feeling better?"

She nodded " thank you.."

" no problem, you are like my little sister after all"

Hanabi smiled and walked into the house greeting her father then went straight to her room.

She quickly changed and sat on her bed thinking. ' what did sasuke mean?'

A few minute's later her phone rung. She checked the caller I.d. and sighed ' I guess it can't be helped.' she thought as she answered it.

" hello"

" **hey"**

" what do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

" **yes. Any way's my parent's want you to come over for dinner alone.. Come over at 7"**

" okay…I'll be there"

" **alright, bye"**

" bye"

Hanabi closed her phone and laid back thinking ' how awkward, can't wait till this engagement is broken'.

O..o.o..o

Itachi walked out of the office and into the living room and froze at the sight of the sleeping yet sobbing girl in his wife's arm's.

Hana shook her head at her husband " she need's rest."

Itachi nodded " yea can't imagine what she's been through."

Hana laid the girl back on the couch and covered her, she walked over to her husband and smiled " let's go to bed I'm tired"

Itachi smirked " hn."

They walked out and hana took one last glance at the sleeping girl thinking ' I wonder how she knows kiba.. Oh well we'll find out tomorrow at dinner when he come's'

.o.o.o.o.o.o…

**Thank you vey much for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading too, so plz review**

**And until next update:**

**polarpop16**


	6. Chapter 6: the dinner1:kiba!

**Thank you for the review's, I decided to update faster, so without further a do:**

**Reaching out…..**

**Chapter 6: the dinner part 1**

**Meeting kiba:**

Sasuke woke up the next morning knowing it would be very busy in the kitchen, he did not dare even get close to the door either. So he decided to go to naruto's for breakfast, he could care less of what the dope would make which was most likely instant ramen.

He quickly slipped into some jean's and a plain t-shirt and ran down the stair's, as he turned to the right where the door was he bumped into hinata, who almost fell but was caught in both of sasuke's strong arm's before reaching the ground.

Realizing their position she blushed " um…e-exsucse m-me I-I am really s-sorry." she said stuttering in embarrassment. Sasuke looked at her she was beat red and looked very nervous. ' how cute' he almost slapped him self at that thought.

Retreating from her he just walked away, he opened the door and ran out. He didn't stop running until he was at naruto's doorstep. He panted as he rang the bell and a sleepy naruto answered.

" what the hell? It's 10 am and most people are a sleep." naruto wined as he poured some hot water into the bowl's of instant ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eye's " no dope only you are asleep."

" teme, you should be glad I made you breakfast even though you are rude and I my house!"

" what ever.."

Naruto sat down on the chair across from sasuke and smiled " so what's up? You were unusually pale when you knocked on my door."

Sasuke nearly choked on the noodle's and coughed " What?, what are you saying?"

Naruto smirked " nervous much?"

" about what dope?"

" your engagement?…."

" hell no! I could care less..it's just that I bumped into a girl and I had these weird feeling's.." ( sasuke felt the need to not bring in hinata's name or that she was alive.. He could know her too.)

Naruto's eye's widened " teme… your in love.. Whose the girl? Is she pretty? I wana meet her.."

Sasuke whacked him on the head " like hell I would dope." he said standing up.

" what about hanabi?" that question caught sasuke off guard.

" we both can't continue our engagement, it was forced on us and will be broken soon.."

O..ooo.o

Hanabi was formally dressed waiting for the car when neji spotted her " hanabi sama what- where are you going?"

Hanabi smiled " the uchiha's invited me to dinner and father told me to take the contract to fakugto in order to break off the engagement.."

Neji sighed in relief " great… no need to worry about you from those uchiha bastard's..I'm assuming shiku will go with you?"

Hanabi shook her head " no.. I'm going alone"

Neji twitched " like hell you would! I'm coming with you!"

'so much for going alone' she thought sighing in defeat " fine! Let's go"

The car pulled in front of them and they drove off.

O..o.o.o.o.o

In the kitchen mikato was working hard with hinata and Hana's assistance of course.

" hana stir the curry." mikato ordered " hinata wash the rice, then put it in the steamer"

Hana sweat dropped but did as she was ordered, the last thing she wanted was an angry uchiha on her tail.

Itachi walked into the kitchen over to hana and dipped his finger into the curry pot, with his finger merely inches away from his mouth , and the sensational scent traveling up his nostrils mikato whacked him on the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled " THE GUESTS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE, GO SIT OBEDIANTLY BESIDE YOUR FATHER!"

Itachi rubbed his head and pouted " hn. Fine…"

He went over to the couch in the great room and sat down beside his father who was also whacked on the head " I see they got you too."

"hn." itachi answered.

Both sighed but stood up when the bell rang. They walked to the door and opened it not expecting to find 'kiba'.

" INUZUKA!" both yelled in surprise.

Hearing her brother's name hana walked over to the door. " kibi you came.." she hugged him, then turned to the uchiha men who were joined by sasuke now. " oh, you guy's forgot.. It's Saturday and kibi always's has dinner here.."

Fakugto turned back to the couch, while sasuke and itachi glared daggers at kiba. " what are you doing here.." sasuke sneered.

" just shut it uchiha" kiba snapped. He turned back to his sister who was pinching itachi's ear.

" so sis what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Hana let go of itachi's ear and itachi walked away leaving sasuke , kiba and hana in front of the door now.

"oh yeah.. Well you see..um I don't know where to start.."

" just say it already, your irritating me."

Before hana could say another word hinata walked past them which made kiba freeze.

" h-h-h-h-h-h….no it cant be… I think I'm seeing thing's ….."

Hana smirked 'so he does know her ' " kiba this is hinata hyu-" kiba cut her off.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hinata turned to kiba and the image's of a younger one appeared in her mind, her eye's widened " k-kiba.."

Hearing his name he ran up to her a hugged her tightly. This frustrated sasuke ' how the hell does every one around me know her except me!' he thought.

When kiba released her he asked " how the hell are you here! We all think your dead….naruto was gana apologize at the party…"

'NARUTO! OH DON'T TELL ME SHE KNOW'S THE DOPE TOO?' sasuke thought.

Hinata smiled " father locked me up and planed my death, I escaped and these people found me…. I'm sorry but I really don't remember a lot about you…I only remember you on my last days before the party….how is ..kin..?"

Kiba sighed and smiled warmly " were engaged, and it's okay as long as you remember a little ."

Sasuke felt awkward as hana walked away but stayed in spot, kiba glared at him " and what's your problem, I heard your engaged to hanabi"

Hinata's innocent eye's beamed " e-engaged? B-but she's only 16.."

" hn. It was forced but it'll be broken soon. I promise you that." he growled.

Hinata was quiet " well I'll go set the table , the other guests will arrive soon" she smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke and kiba glared at each other " sooo why are you all pissed that I'm around hina?"

"tch. I could care less…" sasuke rolled his eye's.

" what ever.."

Both turned to the door as the bell rang, before answering sasuke grabbed kiba by the collar and threatened " if you tell hanabi that hinata is here or alive your dead, were planning it when everyone is settled. Got it?"

Kiba gulped and nodded ' uchiha's are really scary..' he thought when sasuke let him go and answered the door ' this is going to be along night..'

**Will sasuke kill kiba? Will neji do something rash? How will hanabi react and what will the out come of the dinner be? Find out next chapter ' the dinner part two: hanabi's surprise..'**

**Thank you for reading..I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: a hyuga reunion

**Thank you for the review's, I know last chapter wasn't as good but I hope you like this one…**

**reaching out….**

**Chapter 7: a hyuga reuinon**

_**Both turned to the door as the bell rang, before answering sasuke grabbed kiba by the collar and threatened " if you tell hanabi that hinata is here or alive your dead, were planning it when everyone is settled. Got it?"**_

_**Kiba gulped and nodded ' uchiha's are really scary..' he thought when sasuke let him go and answered the door ' this is going to be along night..'**_

o.o.o.o.

" what's taking them so long?" neji grunted, hanabi stood silently in patience, a minute after they rang the bell sasuke answered.

Hanabi smile but her smile grew wider once she saw kiba. "kiba!" she hugged him " why are you here.?"

Kiba pulled away, he nervously smiled and answered " today is Friday I always have dinner with hana and the uchiha's."

Neji didn't say anything and could see sasuke glare hard at him. " what are you here for?"

Neji smirked " to protect hanabi-sama from vicious thing's such as your self… why do you care, were you planning something?"

Sasuke sneered " shut up! Hanabi come here for a second," he turned to her then to neji and said " ALONE!"

Both left leaving neji and kiba alone, neji sensed they were up to something and he looked over at the nervous inuzuka and gave him a glare only a demon could master. "_**okay…out with it!"**_ he demanded, and of course the nervous inuzuka had always feared neji.

"w-what are you talking..about?"

"you know exactly what…you and those insolent uchiha's are up to some thing, so out with it now!"

.o.o

Hanabi felt the need to bring kiba along, she knew how much neji hated him and how much trouble neji could be. She sighed knowing sasuke would kill kiba on the spot.

She pulled out the document's and handed them to sasuke who instantly knew what they were and without hesitation signed them.

" alright our engagement is officially over" hanabi said ' thank god..'

Sasuke only rolled his eye's then walked into the kitchen. Hanabi said nothing and followed.

Mikato smiled when hanabi entered the kitchen " sasuke?..right now?" .

Sasuke nodded, taking this as a sign hana opened the door of the dining room where sasuke walked through and hanabi followed confused.

O.o.o.o

" so that's why they wanted her to come alone…. Those bastard's!" neji said while he let go of kiba.

Neji turned to go in the same direction of hanabi and sasuke. "when I find that bastard I'll show him." he mumbled.

Kiba was on the ground thinking ' uh-oh should I stop him, nah…im sure sasuke will survive..or not!'

O.o.o.o

Hanabi walked through the door of the dining room, but stopped in her track's. in front of her a thin women with long indigo hair was standing. She looked pale and there were tear's rolling down her cheek's . hanabi found her eye's meet the women's own lavender tinted eye's. hanabi 's eye's widened and felt her leg's tremble.

'no..it cant be…what's going on?…' her thought's were only what she could hear, she stood in place as she watched the women walk over to her, the closer she got the more hanabi could recognize who the person was.

Hanabi fell to her knee's and sobbed, " it..cant be…who are you?" she turned to sasuke " what kind of dirty trick are you trying to play? You..you..BASTARD!"

She tried to get up but her leg's failed and before she could hit the ground the women caught her pulling her into a hug.

Hanabi felt the warmth of the hug and the familiar scent she yarned for the past 2 year's. she felt her body relax and take in the warmth not wanting the warmth to leave as if it would run away or never come again. " _hinata…"_she whispered _"don't leave me"_

Sasuke watched as hanabi relaxed and felt his lip's tug up wards but only smirked. Mikato was smiling and fakugto was tearing. Itachi held hana close to him but of course the moment was destroyed, yes destroyed not disrupted, when the angry hyuga barged in barking "YOU THINK YOU WERE SLICK UCHIHA! TRICKING MY INOCCENT COUSIN…YOU BASTARD!"

He was angry and couldn't see anything except the uchiha who was smirking. He pulled him up by the collar " you will never, ever lay a finger on her as long as I live!"

Sasuke smirked " don't worry were not engaged any more, and what do you me-"

sasuke was cut of when a panting kiba ran in " you miss understood! He just wanted to let hanabi meet hinata!"

Neji's grip loosened and he turned to kiba "h-hinata?… what are you trying to imply on?" his grip tightened again.

Hinata felt the need to interfere or her savior was toast, she hesitantly pulled away from hanabi who opened her eye's. " neji…let him go."

Hanabi stood up and watched as hinata walked toward's neji and told him " it's okay please let him go.."

Neji froze, the sweet voice ' that voice…' he thought. It was as if that voice was a soft whisper , he was losing his focus. He slowly loosened his grip but didn't let go until a pale but bruised hand was place on his gripping hand.

He watched as his hand fell with the pale bruised one. Neji turned to the person whose hand was holding his and stiffened " h-hinata?"

He couldn't say anything else , he was shocked. Feeling his stiffening hinata hugged him and soon hanabi joined.

The uchiha's and the inuzuka watched as the hyuga's embraced there long lost loved one. Mikato who was smiling was now in tear's with hana who joined her. Fakugto walked out with itachi and kiba who couldn't stand the drama. Sasuke only stood watching the tearing beauty embrace her younger sister and older protective cousin. He smiled this time but luckily for him no one saw the smile except hinata who smiled back.

**Thank you for reading so please review.**

REVIEW !


	8. Chapter 8: the dinner2 unexpected

**Thank you for the review's , except for the bad one, I know my spelling is bad and I don't really know how to spell the names, it doesn't mean you could go all smart a** on me! Meanie.**

**Any ways I appreciate those who reviewed nicely, thank you again…now to the story…**

**Reaching out…**

**Chapter 8: the dinner part 2: unexpected visitor's **

_The uchiha's and the inuzuka watched as the hyuga's embraced there long lost loved one. Mikato who was smiling was now in tear's with hana who joined her. Fakugto walked out with itachi and kiba who couldn't stand the drama. Sasuke only stood watching the tearing beauty embrace her younger sister and older protective cousin. He smiled this time but luckily for him no one saw the smile except hinata who smiled back._

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

The dinner went great and mikato was happy, she was insisting on making hanabi sleep over but hanabi thought it would carry out suspicion and fakugo agreed knowing well who haishi is and what he was capable of doing. After the dinner all sat in the great room eating mikato's chocolate cake and drinking green tea to calm the nerve's. fakugo was busy chatting away with neji while hana and itachi left to go to bed and kiba decided to go home leaving behind all the excitement of the day and declared to come back the next day with shino. Of course sasuke denied that idea but hinata pouted making sasuke give in.

Once kiba was gone and his parent's and brother left sasuke, hinata , hanabi and neji alone.

O..o.o.o.

Sasuke and hinata sat alone while hanabi was talking to neji about something. Hinata felt weird yet comfortable " um..t-thank you.."

Sasuke rose his eyebrow " for what?"

Hinata smiled making sasuke's heart race " for s-saveing me and l-letting hanabi see me again.."

Sasuke smirked and ran a hand in his hair " ah..that's was the least I could do, I mean you've been through a lot…"

Hinata stayed silent so sasuke tried to change the subject " so were you happy today?"

Hinata nodded and smiled and sasuke couldn't help but feel like smiling too, his lip's quivered up wards and hinata noticed.

" u-um…c-could you smile again?"

"smile?" ' oh shit I think she could notice my lip's, ill just play inoccent...'

" never mind .." she said a bit down. An awkward silence followed which ended when neji and hanabi came and was followed by yet another silence which was for there sake, thankfully not awkward.

o.o.o.o.o

Shiku looked through the window of the uchiha mansion and smirked, he snapped a couple of photo's then turned to his assistances. " we must report this to haishi sama, this will be some great new's to him."

o.o.o.o.o.o

They were silent, and it was irritating sasuke. " so..are you sure you don't want to sleep over? I mean you haven't seen each other in two year's.."

Neji shot him a glare " what exactly are you planning with your dirty mind uchiha?"

Hinata and hanabi both giggled as sasuke glared back. " what are you saying? She's only 16, plus I am not interested in her or any other girl!."

Neji smirked " if your not interested in her or any other girl then are you saying youre…gay?"

Sasuke was pissed " **like hell I would be, probably you are **!"

Now neji's smirk was a frown " what did you just say?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk while saying " that maybe you are gay!:"

In a blink of an eye sasuke was on the floor and neji was punching him in the gut " you..you will die tonight!"

Seeing this hinata flinched, she remembered when her father used to hit her and images of her father in front of her flashed through her mind and tear's slid down her cheek's. she curled up into a ball waiting for the pain chanting " _no..no…please…"_

Sasuke pushed neji off punching him back but neji blocked it. And again they were pinning each other to the ground and to hanabi's annoyance she came back from the kitchen with a cup of water.

She poured it on the fighting boy's and crossed her arm's, and glared at them. " hinata has been through a lot and cant stand violence! I mean look at her she's in tear's….god know's what my father has done to her…" hanabi was in tear's now but kept her threatening voice as she spoke. " if you two ever fight in front of her again I will kill you..BOTH!" she then walked over to her sister who was curled up into a ball hugging herself tightly and hugged her.

" don't worry hinata..I promise father will never hurt you again, not only that but no one else either."

Hearing her sister's voice calmed hinata down and made her feel safe and now it was her turn to be in her sister's arm's, taking in the warmth.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke and neji both felt ashamed and went over to the weeping sister's and apologized and left the sisters alone.

They went out side and sat on the porch steps. " hinata must have been hurt by that bastard badly.." sasuke said trying to calm the atmosphere around them.

Neji kept his gaze on the star filled sky above them. " I wish I could have saved hinata-sama, I'm sorry for not thanking you before, thank you for saving hinata - sama's life.."

Sasuke looked up at the sky and said " I really didn't know what came over me but once I saw her running my leg's moved on its own and the next thing I knew she was in my arm's unconious and I felt the strong need to protect her…". Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration, " ,man I don't know what to do, I feel so weird around her…when she smile's it makes me want to smile and when I try to hide it she notices and..and… wait why the hell am I telling you this stuff?"

Neji smirked " looks like you are in love with hinata…wait YOUR'E IN LOVE WITH MY COUSIN!"

Sasuke's eye's widened ' shit where the hell is naruto when you need him!' he thought avoiding neji's death grip.

o.o.o.o.o

Haishi smirked " so you are positive she is at the uchiha mansion?"

" yes haishi -sama, we followed hanabi and neji to the uchiha mansion where we cought a glimpse of hinata." he handed him the photo's they took.

Haishi looked through them and his smirk became a wicked grin " alright then, ready the men. Were going to pay the uchiha's a visit tonight…"

Shiku gulped " yes sir" he saluted and left to gather the men as ordered.

o.o.o.o.o.o

After many attempts of attacking sasuke , neji calmed down and sat still, well until his phone rang.

" hello"

"_hey"_

" hey yuki, what's up?"

" _neji…haishi is co….." _yuki was cut off with a _**click **_noise.

"hello? What the hell was that about… ah well I'm going to check on hanabi..look's like she'll be spending the night here..oh and so will I.." neji said.

Sasuke rolled his eye's " hn. Guess it cant be helped."

o.o.o.o.o.o

_neji…haishi is co….." _yuki was cut off with a _**click **_noise.

Shiku took the phone from yuki the secretary and shut it. " what the hell do you think your'e doing?"

" er..I was… I I I"shiku smirked and pointed the gun at yuki " so you were fakugo's source aswell …I guess you aren't needed any more.."

**Bang….**

Yuki's lifeless bloody body hit the ground and shiku watched as the carpet floor around him soaked into red and grinned evilly. ' know to get to haishi…'

o.o.o.o

Hinata and hanabi sat side by side on the couch when neji and sasuke entered the house and joined them once again.

" sorry again about what we did.." neji apologized on his and sasuke's behalf since he knew too well how uchiha's and their pride worked.

Hinata smiled " n-no it's okay..im sorr-y-y for making you guy's w-worry."

Suddenly a loud crash and bang made them jump. Fakugo and itachi ran down stair's.

" what's the meaning of this?" itachi asked as men with gun's entered the house. A loud chuckle was heard and haishi appeared before them when the gunmen separated.

" so this is where she was hideing, very sneaky fakugo but not sneaky enough especially when you tried to mess with me.."

Hinata gulped and screamed when the gun men reached out to her. Sasuke lunched at them holding hinata in his arm's protecting her. " don't even think about it.." sasuke sneered.

Hinata buried her head in his chest trying her best to hide, she wanted to disappear but those feeling's vanished as sasuke brought her closer and sneered at the gunmen.

o.o.o.o.o

**Wow! I cant belive this took me 3 day's? any way's im finished with it and the next chapter will be up either Thursday or Friday….**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing this chapter…. Any way's plz review ****J**

\


	9. 9:shiku's true color and confrontation

**Thank you for the review's and im glad you enjoyed it…now to the next chapter…..**

**Reaching out….**

**Chapter 9: shiku's true color's and haishi's confrontation.**

_**Suddenly a loud crash and bang made them jump. Fakugo and itachi ran down stair's.**_

" _**what's the meaning of this?" itachi asked as men with gun's entered the house. A loud chuckle was heard and haishi appeared before them when the gunmen separated.**_

" _**so this is where she was hiding, very sneaky fakugo but not sneaky enough especially when you tried to mess with me.."**_

_**Hinata gulped and screamed when the gun men reached out to her. Sasuke lunched at them holding hinata in his arm's protecting her. " don't even think about it.." sasuke sneered.**_

_**Hinata buried her head in his chest trying her best to hide, she wanted to disappear but those feeling's vanished as sasuke brought her closer and sneered at the gunmen.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o**_

_**(Sasuke p.o.v.)**_

I held hinata close to me trying my best to let her feel safe, like hell was I gana hand her over to those bastard's. I kept my eye's on the gunmen daring them to approach me or any one of my family, " what the hell do you want?" I asked as haishi dared to step closer and I stepped back.

" my daughter…what else?.. you despicable boy.." I flinched at his word's. he was planning some thing yet I couldn't figure out what it was, his smirk made me think and imagine all that he was capable of and that truly made me step back.

I shifted my gaze to my father who was in deep though as if also planning some thing, I looked behind him and I saw two gunmen dragging my mother but no hana…I turned to itachi who was shielding hanabi and neji who was standing confidently in front of some guy not carrying a gun. The guy had black hair and some scar on his face, he looked scary but there was something about him that made me not dare meet his gaze forcing me back to neji.

"shiku…what are you doing?" neji asked.

Shiku smirked " simply fallowing haishi sama's order's."

Hanabi was now in front of my brother, she looked pissed " you a** holes, I command you to drop your weapon's."

Laughter broke through the house " who do you think you are? You're nothing but a burden to your father, if you want no one to be harmed or killed let that boy hand over hinata."

This made me want to keep my tight hold on hinata, she wasn't moving as if trying to be un seem.

**(Normal p.o.v.)**

" father! Why are you doing this? Why do you hate hinata?" hanabi was in tears now " I wont let you take her away anymore! I will never forgive you!"

Haishi laughed " who do you think I am? Do you think I would care if you ever forgive me?"

Hanabi was silent, those harsh words had her silenced. It hurt her that her father, her father would be so harsh.

Itachi looked around but couldn't find his wife. Then it hit him, hana was planning something but where and what? There was a silence before haishi spoke again. " if you don't hand hinata over I'll charge you for kidnap and you'll be put in jail. And your company will be destroyed."

Itachi let himself absorb the word's before realization hit him. " so that was why you were happy and how you knew hinata was here… you were planning this from the beginning.."

Haishi smirked " well this was all thanks to shiku, as you know he's is my right hand man…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

( some where outside)

Hana was panting as she ran away from the house, she needed a phone and fast. The uchiha's live's were in danger and she wouldn't want to lose her family or her loving husband before she shared the big new's with them, she was pregnant and didn't want her child to be fatherless or famililess. Once she was a couple of block's away she found a pay phone. She took a deep breath and punched in the police number.

" hello?"

" **hello how may I help you?…"**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fakugo looked at shiku and smirked, for he knew this man was not shiku, it was some one haishi would never think of. Shiku was now holding a gun and approached haishi , he smirked " wellll haishi.. You weree sssssuch as idiot to notissseee what wassss going on behind your back."

Shiku pointed the gun at haishi's head " but I guesss you couldn't even see the truth and wasss blinded and for that you will pay for your lifee, but not before you sign all the paper's I have here" he handed the paper's to haishi who paled.

" who are you..?" he asked feeling a bit uneasy.

" my,my I guess you truly did forget meee!" shiku chuckled. Fakugo frowned , he looked shiku or rather the imposter in the eye.

" oruchimaru…." fakugo sneered.

Oruchimaru smirked and faced fakugo " yessss… don't worry after im done with haishi you will most definitely be next, it's like hitting two bird's with one rock.."

Haishi couldn't move , he felt the cold metal of the gun that was pointed at his head , he didn't know what he did wrong to deserve this but then it hit him once he looked at both his daughter's. hanabi was weeping in itachi's arm's and hinata was not even looking at him.

Regret washed over him and he looked down at the paper's for he had to take the greatest risk of all and make the biggest decsion. He cleared his throat before he spoke calling his childrens name's .

" hinata and hanabi, listen to my last word's…"

**This is a short chapter but oh well, anywho I would love for you guys to review I think there will be 3 or less may be more chapter's left, who know's how long this story will be… right after I finish I will start er publish my latest project **_**academy day adventure's **_**, it will be little oneshot's er time's during the academy about there field trip's graduation , and normal day's with Iureka sensei! Okay about this story I may end it next chapter but then io need a sasuhina scene, so I will try to figure out what to do, if there are any suggestion's plz comment.**

**So plz review !**


	10. Chapter 10: haishi's final words

**Thank you for the reviewer's and a speacil thank's to the ones who allways review:**

**sKyLaR KnIgHt****: thank you for being there from the beginning **

**a smiles facade**** : thank you for all the nice review's **

**CloudGazer15**** : you were a great reviewer for many of my stories, thank you**

**Thank you all really, this story went on because of you guy's ****J**

**Any way's I think this story will come to an end in one or two chapter's, so please do enjoy this chapter and review.**

**Chapter 10: haishi's final word's **

_**Haishi couldn't move , he felt the cold metal of the gun that was pointed at his head , he didn't know what he did wrong to deserve this but then it hit him once he looked at both his daughter's. hanabi was weeping in itachi's arm's and hinata was not even looking at him.**_

_**Regret washed over him and he looked down at the paper's for he had to take the greatest risk of all and make the biggest decsion. He **_cleared_** his throat before he spoke calling his childrens name's .**_

" _**hinata and hanabi, listen to my last word's…"**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.**_

**(Hinata's p.o.v. )**

I tried my best to sink into sasuke's warmth but when I heard father's voice I trembled, I didn't know what was happening around me, I felt clueless. I heard a man chuckle then father speak again, but this time his voice was oddly soft and full of regret.

" _**hinata and hanabi, listen to my last word's…" **_

I turned in sasuke's arm's but didn't move away from them, he kept his arm's locked around me as a shield. When father saw that both me and hanabi were facing him now he continued.

" I leave the company and every thing to hinata, hanabi you are to set her up, train her with neji." I watched as he looked down on the paper's and wrote something, then faced me again.

" hinata, I hope you can forgive me.. I am sorry, and please take care of hanabi and the company, hanabi you too, forgive me.."

I felt tear's fill my eye's and I found my voice wanting to speak so I opened my mouth, I closed my eye's and thought. Even though he beat me, faked my death, parted me from my loved ones and tore me from the world , he still and always will be my father. I spoke " I forgive you father."

He faced me and his eye's widened and I could of sworn a tear fell from his eye but I couldn't tell. Hanabi spoke too " father I forgive you too.."

I smiled but before father could reply the gun that was at his head was fired and blood spluttered every where and the sight before me was terrifying. I held my breath trying to get what happened to register in my mind , I trembled again, my father's blood was covering the wall's around me including some of my clothes. I heard a scream, and turned to find the gun pointed at hanabi and neji knocked out on the floor. Itachi and fakugo were facing the wall and they were both restrained by some men. Mikato was crying and as for sasuke he was looking at me, I saw his expression was pained and his hold on me tightened .

**(Normal p.o.v.)**

Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he saw the pained expression's on the people's faces. He held the gun firmly on the girl ( hanabi's head) and turned to hinata. " sssoooo, do want her and your fate to be as your fatherssss?"

He watched as the girl tensed and didn't say a word, she was too busy looking at sasuke and it was annoying him. " I will not repeat my sellff againnn…."

" w-what is it you want?"

Orouchimaru smirked and said " the same thing I wanted from your father."

o.o.o.o.o.o

Hana stood patiently at the phone booth waiting for kiba, the cop's were probably on their way to the uchiha mansion at the moment. She rubbed her tummy as She silently prayed for itachi and his families safety. Twenty minute's later kiba showed up and they were on their way to the uchiha mansion. And all the way their she only thought of itachi.

o.o.o.o.o

Orouchimaru smirked and handed the paper's to hinata, but sasuke grasped them instead, he looked over them then lowered his head to hinata's ear and whispered softly.

" _keep stalling, im sure hana went to get help, what ever you do don't sign the paper's…"_

His voice was like a sweet tone to her ear's and she nodded obediently pretending to read the document's. sasuke clutched her hand soothing it making shiver's run up her spin. She soon forgot about her surroundings and focused only on sasuke.

Itachi turned his head a bit looking past the gunmen at orouchimaru and noticed that there was no one around him, and before long the sound's of siren's filled the area and itachi smirked ' well done hana..'

Orouchimaru dropped his gun and shouted at the gun men, in a matter of second's the police, hana and kiba were in the house and orouchimaru was arrested. Before he was dragged out he stopped right before hinata and smirked " this isn't the last of me… I'll be back and you will die.."

Hinata shivered as she heard the word's and trembled watching orouchimaru being dragged out. Sasuke felt her un easiness and held her closer soon enough she relaxed. Sasuke turned from hinata to his mother who was weeping in his father's arm's, it must have been a horrible sight for his mother was a very gentle kind and caring women, this must of scarred her. His gaze traveled across the room to where itachi was rubbing hana's tummy. 'whats that all about?' he thought as he shrugged and turned to hanabi who was talking to some officers while tugging on neji. His gaze went back to hinata who was smiling while looking at him.

" what?" he asked her ' is there something on my face?' he thought.

She blushed " um.. Thank you for holding me.."

Sasuke could feel his own face heat up a bit, but thankfully kiba came.

" you okay hina?" he looked at her concerned.

She nodded " um. Yes, don't worry about me"

Suddenly sasuke's cell and he hesitantly un wrapped an arm from around hinata and answered it.

" hey.." sasuke answered in a ' you better have a good reason to call ' tone.

" hey man it's naruto, I was on my way to your house and there's police car's all over the place surrounding your house, what's going on?"

Sasuke sighed " I'll meet you outside"

Hinata turned from kiba to sasuke and smiled, sasuke nodded " I'll be right back, I have something to solve.."

" okay"

After sasuke left kiba looked at hinata and smirked playfully " so… how busy were you this whole time?.."

Hinata blushed " um what do you mean.."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Outside sakura and ino were trying to get through since sasuke's home was on the new's , when they spotted sasuke they shrieked " SASUKE KUN!"

Sasuke rolled his eye's and walked past them to naruto. " come on, I have something to show you, er rather some one.."

" some one.. Oh you mean that girl.. Right?" naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded " yeah something like that.."

Sakura flinched and ino decided to go home. " girl?" with all her force she broke past the police and followed sasuke and naruto only to find a familiar looking girl open the door. Sakura's jaw dropped " wait a minute…. Is that,.. No way,,"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Yes the story is almost over…. Anyway's next update will be soon because it will be the ending and my new story will be up soon, **

**Tell me what do you think about pirate's? **

**Plz review and tell me what you think about them cuz my next story will have something to do with pirate's **

**Till next update - heartlova.. poplar pop 16**


	11. Chapter 11: a new beginning

**Thank you for the review's , this is the last chapter and finally the end, thank you reviewers **

**Any way's on with the story.. Reaching out…..**

**Chapter 11: a start of something new…**

" hinata!" sakura was shocked but naruto was even more shocked. He paled and his jaw hit the floor.

" sasuke is this some-"

He was cut off when sasuke sighed and smacked him on the head. " no dope, she's real and yea she's the girl I told you about."naruto rubbed the back of his head, it was silent but not for long, kiba growled once he saw naruto. " you! What are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed " what are you doing here? This is teme's house and he invited me!"

Kiba was about to punch him but then hinata stopped him " uh kiba kun you never told me about kin.. Come on let's let them be.." she laughed nervously.

Sasuke seemed surprised, she saw her father's brain being blown off and she's ok..

Naruto looked at sasuke then turned to find sakura who's jaw was still wide open " oh hi sakura…."

Sakura blinked " was that … hinata?"

Sasuke and naruto nodded " yeah, and teme here has some kind of a crush on her.."

Sasuke hissed " shut up! I don't!"

Naruto smirked " some one's denial…"

Sakura was in shock again but managed to speak " naruto take me home now!"

Naruto shrugged and turned to sasuke " well I guess I'm called, any way's could you tell hinata im sorry for what happened year's ago…"

Sasuke nodded " yea what ever.." With that naruto left.

The next day hinata and sasuke spent the day together, he showed her many thing's , and decided to help train her to own the companies left behind..

" thank you very much for having me at your place.. But neji wants me back at home soo.. Yeah.."

Sasuke was disappointed but managed to not show it " okay.. When are you going back?"

" tonight.. But I'll leave you a number top call me since I really want to hang out more.."

Sasuke took her number then they both headed to the uchiha mansion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**3 year's later:**

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

I was waiting out side the hyuga corp's since I was takeing hinata out for dinner, we have been dateing for three year's and today I will propose. She is really getting the hang of owning the companies and crushed most of the businesses, well thank fully our companies became one, well not until after tonight that is.

I was too nervous I didn't notice itachi and his son shin comeing my way, " hey you look nervous.."

I flinched " nervous. What makes you say that?"

Itachi smirked " so when ate you planning in takeing hinata into the family?"

I hissed " that's is non of your concern!"

" yah, yah what ever, see you at dinner oh wait after dinner when you break the new's to mother.."

" wait howd you know?"

Itachi turned to him and winked " I just know.."

After he left hinata came down and hugged me " so where are we going?"

" for dinner then the uchiha mansion.."

She smiled " sound's like a plan.."

I smiled back, for she is the only one to ever see my smile " you will be surprised.." and that was true because right after I proposed she cried in joy, now everything was going great until neji heard of the new's.

Once I saw his reaction to the new's I ran as fast as I could while he chased me yelling and warning me..

I decided I could handle this because this was the start of some thing new….

**Finally finished reaching out… I know it's kinda a lame ending but I tried my best so plz review and thank you! Oh and this…..**

…**.. **

**This is my new story! **

**Hinata at the age of 17, this takes place in the past let's say 1800 or 17oo, still aint sure.**

**Hinata is a princess that ran away and was on the run since she was at the age of 14, she's been looking for her mother's killer, a pirate whom is feared by all, now shes 17 and dresses like a boy hiding in from ship to ship until she accidentally ride's on a pirate ship ' lady sharingan' and meet's the caption who is in search of a ship called the ' snake ' in order to take revenge on his families killer, what happens when hinata find's out the killer was the one who murder her mother, will she help sasuke or will this be the end of her journey…**

**A pirate's tale…. **


End file.
